


Café Okumura

by chansik



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansik/pseuds/chansik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ill-tempered boys fall in love in an old man's coffee shop. Much cursing and insults along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> Cram class students are aged up for possible smut in later chapters as well as for the tone of this fic. I just wanted an Ao no Exorcist Coffee Shop AU!!! SO I will do my best to write a decent one? Keep in mind I don't write often anymore so updates will be slow, haha! I thank any readers in advance for putting up w/ me and whatever this story becomes.

It was a calm morning, so far. Business was prone to wane after noon and before three. Usually, Rin would be tipped back in a chair napping somewhere warm but he had already  been scolded by his old man recently about slacking off on the clock and was making an effort to be attentive. 

 

At the moment he had a damp rag in hand while he wiped down tables he had continuously been cleaning for the past ten minutes, off and on between the surfaces drying. His younger fraternal twin brother, Yukio, was also on duty but between his diligent sibling fixing any little thing he saw out of place or nagging Rin to do the same, there wasn’t much else to be done. Unlike the Rin who only worked at the Cafe, Yukio also went to the local university. Thus when business dragged he would bring out his books and study. Sometimes in times like these the more hot-headed twin would look at his brother enviously, wondering how he could bear to sit in the same spot reading for such a long time. Personally, he’d rather be outside running, napping or  _ something _ . Rin’s hard stare caught Yukio’s attention and he glanced over at the older twin.

 

“Something bothering you, Rin?” He asked, tapping his pen on the wooden surface he sat at. For a moment the elder only continued to stare, thinking about how he disliked the way his brother looked at him. Not that he was a bad guy or anything, just the way he looked at others like he was dissecting them in his mind drove Rin up a wall.

 

“Don’t you ever get bored stuffing your nose with that crap?” He asked, setting the rag down on the table he had stopped ‘cleaning’ to sit atop of instead. Rin’s tone often came out harsher than intended because of his usually rough manner of speaking, but he was genuinely curious and  didn’t bother fixing his tone or keep his facial expression in check because after 19 years his brother should know him better than pretty much anyone.

 

“Not in the slightest. Especially not when I have a midterm to prepare for.” Yukio retorted, his tone even as he knew his brother meant no harm.

 

“Your midterm’s already coming? But I thought the semester just started!” Rin exclaimed, his eyes widened in surprise. The younger twin couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat at his brother’s naïvety.

 

“No, no, nii-san. I just like to prepare ahead of time rather than having to cram the week before. It makes everything a lot less stressful.” He explained, raising a hand to cover his mouth and keep more laughter from slipping out.

 

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me, we can’t all know everything about college.” He pouted, cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment. Sometimes he hated opening his mouth around Yukio because there was always a fair chance of Rin embarrassing himself. Luckily, there were no other witnesses. Before his brother could say anything else to further make the elder feel like a raw potato, Rin hopped off the table and made a beeline for the back with the thought of finding some kind of food to make in mind. While adjusting his glasses Yukio watched his brother with a faint smile but said nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed first chapter. I was very excited to get this out and so I stayed up half an hour past my bedtime to finish !!!! I hope it isn't too disappointing goodnight! Suggestions & feedback are very welcome.


End file.
